


oh your smile is slowly killing me

by elfiethewicked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Keith are Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Knowing Keith, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Texting, anyway, i don't know how i managed to write something without angst, knowing allura, really I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiethewicked/pseuds/elfiethewicked
Summary: Lance was screwed. Lance was utterly and completely screwed. Why couldn’t he pay more attention to what he was doing, why couldn’t he be asleep at 3 am like a normal human being with an 8 am class, why couldn’t he just go to the registrations office and move to another university? Why had he had to send Keith Kogane an audio message at 3 am of himself telling the very embarrassing story of him hitting on Allura, who, by just his luck, was Keith’s girlfriend. He just had to hit on her only to send the message of him rambling about his mistake to Keith, her boyfriend.  Her very scary boyfriend that Lance may or may not have a huge crush on.In which Lance thinks Allura and Keith are dating when they're not





	oh your smile is slowly killing me

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags; i do not know how i managed to write something angst free. Maybe i've been possessed by a demon who has enough of all my angst? Maybe i've been kidnapped by aliens and replaced? who knows?

Lance was screwed. Lance was utterly and completely screwed. Why couldn’t he pay more attention to what he was doing, why couldn’t he be asleep at 3 am like a normal human being with an 8 am class, why couldn’t he just go to the registrations office and move to another university? Why had he had to send Keith Kogane an audio message at 3 am of himself telling the very embarrassing story of him hitting on Allura, who, by just his luck, was Keith’s girlfriend. He hadn’t known it was Allura he was hitting on. He had just seen this beautiful lady outside class looking kind of lost and decided to swoop in and give her a warm welcome to the university. He had hadn’t recognised her, which he thought was fair since it’s been actual years since they had seen each other. Like since high school and he was now in his second year in college. It wasn’t not until she said her name was Allura that he realised _who_ that meant she was. There were only so many Alluras with silvery hair in the world. He just had to hit on her only to send the message of him rambling about his mistake to _Keith, her boyfriend._  Her very scary boyfriend that Lance may or may not have a huge crush on.  

Well, he hadn’t had to, but he had. All because he hadn’t payed attention to which contact he had pressed send to. Now he was doomed. He would never be able to look Keith in the face again. However, he had to as they had a group project due in 5 hours. All there was left for Lance to do was to await the sweet embrace of death.

He was planning how to get himself out of 8 am class without alerting Hunk that he was playing hooky as if Hunk did, he would put on that “Lance you are paying how much money to go here and you want to skip class” face and Lance would have to go anyway. Suddenly his phone made a buzzing sound and he felt dread through his whole body when he saw the notification of Keith’s message. Taking a deep breath, he opened it.

There were three laughing faces and two simple words; “my girlfriend?”

And then:

 **Keith:** Who is it you think is my girlfriend?

 **Lance:** Umm, Allura?

There was simply a long string of laughing faces in response to that

 **Keith:** Lance, Lance, she is not my girlfriend. She is my best friend

 **Lance:** But- is _Allura_ aware of that

 **Keith:** Pretty sure yeah, since we are both gay

 **Lance:** Ajfkfguetlhls dgdflk  gutillfalfg ilgilfdsgjl

Lance thought he was gonna choke. Keith was gay. _Gay._ Maybe he could have a chance with him then, I mean who could resist his charm?

 _Almost everyone you hit on_ a small voice in his head said. He whispered for it to shut up.

 **Keith:** What?

 **Lance:** You’re gay??

 **Keith:** Yes?

 **Lance:** But you can’t be

 **Keith:** You know, I really didn’t peg you for the homophobic type.

Well, there Lance’s possible chances with Keith flew out the window. Why couldn’t he had picked better words.

 **Lance:** Homophobic?

 **Lance:** Buddy no. no no no no. I’m not homophobic, I’m bi. It be kinda counterproductive to be an asshole to people within my own community

 **Keith:** Then why can’t I be gay?

 **Lance:** Because I didn’t know you were. I know everyone who is gay here

 **Keith:** Obviously not

 **Lance:** But, I mean you are not in the closet (or are you? Because then it was kinda brave to come out like that and…) so why didn’t I know?

 **Keith:** I don’t know Lance, I’ve been openly gay since I was 12. My brother had to explain to me what straight people were to me when I was 6. I thought everyone was gay or bi. Not that I knew about those labels then. I just assumed every girl liked girls and every boy liked boys and I don’t know how you missed it

Lance stared at his phone for a long time. Shiro had had to explain to Keith what straight people were? Seriously? That was… incredibly adorable.

 **Lance:** Excuse me, but, what?

 **Keith:** This is a texting conversation, you don’t have to make me say it again you can just reread it

 **Lance:** fair enough.

 **Lance:** Soooo, do you possibly know any other hot guys I’ve missed are gay?

 **Keith:** Are you saying I’m hot?

 **Lance:** ….

 **Lance:** no, I meant if I’ve missed any other guys who are into guys who, unlike you, are hot.

 **Keith:** Sure

 **Lance:** LISTEN

 **Keith:** Nope. Goodnight Lance

 **Lance:** No, wait

 **Keith:** Goodnight.

 

 

Lance didn’t get much sleep that night. He kept thinking of how Keith was not only not dating Allura which, judging by Keith’s social circle, meant he was single, but he was also gay. Gay as in attracted to dudes. Dudes like Lance. Okay so Lance didn’t know about the last part. He had never had any type of indication that Keith even looked at him as anything other than just another classmate. He hadn’t even remembered Lance from their previous year, when Lance had started this stupid, apparently one sided, rivalry with Keith. It had been so embarrassing when they had been assigned to work together and Lance was fully prepared to make it a competition between them of who could do the best work only for Keith to _introduce himself to Lance_. As if he didn’t know who Lance was (Keith hadn’t) and as if everyone didn’t know who, hot shot, top of the class, Keith was (everyone really did).

But Lance had swallowed his embarrassment and worked with Keith on their project. It took Lance maybe three days before he accepted that his intense focus on Keith wasn’t jealousy as much as a crush and the had thought that accepting it, talking about it to his friends would make it better, let it rest, tone it down. Ha! Had he been wrong. Ever since he had had the thought he could barely spend time with Keith without blushing. It had gotten to the point where Keith had become concerned Lance had a fever and insisted on feeling his forehead, lending him his hoodie and walking him home telling him he’d talk to the professor about putting off the presentation a week. It had been a week and now it was time, not more pushing it off. Lance’s “fever” had gotten better and now he could get out of it. At 6 he got a text from Keith asking if they could meet up to go through their presentation again.

 **Lance:** What are you even doing up? Have you only slept 3 hours?

 **Keith:** 5 hours. I slept from 12 to 3 when _someone_ woke me up, and then I got up at five to go to the gym

 **Lance:** Gym? At 5????

 **Keith:** Yes?

 **Lance:** No!

 **Keith:** Could we meet up or not? As you are obviously up.

 **Lance:** Fine.

 

Despite Lance’s dread Keith didn’t act differently so he decided he wouldn’t either. He would not let his gay crisis mess up his grade, or worse, Keith’s grade. He wanted Keith and him to be friends after the project, but a part of him also wishes they wouldn’t so his crush, that he now admit had ben going on for almost two years, could go away. Still now he couldn’t help but hope a little, just a little bit, that he could get Keith to be interested in him too. Like, he was nice to him, he didn’t glare as him as much as he did the rest of the world and-

“Lance are you even listening?”

“Huh? Yes of course I am!”

“Mmmhmm. Then you won’t have any problem to pick up where I left of?”

Keith had crossed his arms and was looking at Lance with a knowing smirk. Lance stared back but then Keith lifted an eyebrow (who could even do that?) and fuck, Lance was weak.

“Fine, no I wasn’t listening.”

“Thought so.” Still that smirk in place.

_Could he perhaps, stop?_

“Let’s start over.”

And they did, and Lance tried his best not to get distracted when Keith put his hair up in a ponytail.

All in all, it went well, and they walked to their classroom to hold their presentation. Once they got there, Lance chocked.

He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t. He didn’t know what he was gonna say, he didn’t know enough what they were gonna talk about, was he even dressed appropriately for this? Keith stopped him before they entered pulled him back and , oh god. Grabbed Lance face dangerously close to his.

“You can do this, you’ve got this. You haven’t screwed up once since we started so you won’t screw up now. You can do this”

Lance was pretty sure he was running a fever this time his face felt so hot. “Okay”

Keith opened the door again and they walked in.

 

 

“We rocked it! We utterly and completely rocked it!” Lance howled as they got out of the building.

“We haven’t gotten the results yet” Keith reminded him.

“Have you ever gotten anything less then full point in that class?”

“No…”

“There you see, we _rocked_ it!”

“Okay” Keith laughed.

“No, but seriously” Lance stopped his dancing and walked up to Keith. “We did it, we are a good team.”

Keith gave him a soft smile at that. And just as Lance was about to say something more he was interrupted by Allura throwing herself at Keith, who caught her completely unfaced. She jumped up and down a few times as she hugged him before letting go.

“Guess who just destroyed their competition in class with their representation?”

“Uh, we?” said Lance, reminding himself that they _were best friends there is no reason to be jealous_.

Allura turned to him and then looked between him and Keith.

“I knew it! I knew you two would do it!”

“As I knew you would” Keith said with a bright smile.

“Oh, damn right I did! You should’ve seen the professors face when I was done. She is either gonna kick me out of class and fail me or begrudgingly give me the highest grade she’s ever given.”

“How come?” Lance asked.

“She has professor Haggar, you know the old racist cow that holds social studies?”   

“Yeah?”

“Well, Allura here, did a presentation on the topic “Everyone is a racist” and pulled up examples _very_ close to what Haggar does. In front Haggar, in Haggar’s class.”

Lance laughed and looked at Allura in admiration. “You are my hero!”

“Why, thank you,” Allura said and bowed.

“Soo Allura, Keith there told me you were gay?”

“ _After_ he accused me of being your boyfriend”

“Accused is such a strong word.”

Keith raised his eyebrows as if to say; you want me to tell her what _really_ happened. And no, no he would prefer if Allura never found out.

“Anyway” Lance continued instead, “as you are gay, I would like to let you know that I have a sister. A very cute, very single, sister, who also happens to be gay.”

“Oh I don’t know Lance I’m not much for being set up…”

“Wait,” Lance said and held up his hands. “Wait.” He picked up his phone and started rummaging through it.

“Here!” He said with a triumphant grin. “This is Veronica” He shoved the phone into Allura’s hands. She stopped dead in her tracks, stared at the picture, then passed the phone to Keith before she placed her hand on Lance’s shoulder looking very serious. For a second Lane thought he had screwed up. Then Allura tightened her grip.

“You have to. You _have to_ give me her number _now_ or I will have Pidge fish out the most embarrassing video she has of you and send it directly to Keith. I’m sure he could figure out something fun to do with it. Understood.”

Lance heard Keith laugh behind Allura. “You are so weak Allura”. She hissed had him in reply which only made him laugh louder and damn, that did not do good things for Lance’s heart.

“Yes ma’am”

“Good boy.”

Allura gave him her phone to type in Veronica’s number and when he was finished the saw, to his horror, Keith scrolling through the selfie folder on Lance’s phone.

“Hahah, no!” He snatched the phone out of Keith’s hands. “No snooping after embarrassing pictures”

“Oh, I don’t know, the bathtub bubble beard one was kind of cute.”

Lance didn’t blush, he did not blush at a half assed compliment like that. He didn’t. They walked over campus ground to sit down under a tree and relax and Lance wasn’t sure how he had somehow gotten to hang out with Keith and Allura, the two coolest people at the university. It didn’t feel like that though. It felt natural and fun. It felt as if though he belonged just as much there as he did with Pidge and Hunk. And everything went fine until Allura offered Keith a drink out of a water bottle only to when he took a drink squish the bottle so that water sprayed all over his face.  It was hilarious, or it would have been if Keith hadn’t used his t-shirt to wipe the water of his face, leaving his unholy abs expose for everyone, including Lance to see. His soul ascended to the astral plane, he chocked on air and did the mistake of looking up at Allura who winked at him. Great. Just great. Keith’s not-girlfriend-but-best-friend knew about Lance’s crush on Keith. Awesome.

While Keith was still wiping his face off Allura declared that she needed to leave and met up with her uncle and got up. Without taking his face out of his shirt Keith stuck out of foot and tripped her.

“You little fuckshit”

Keith finally, _finally_ , took down his shirt and grinned at her. “Now, mind your language Allura.” To which she replied very maturely by sticking her tongue out at him before sprinting away before Keith could trip her again.

“Soo,” Keith turned to him, “You do think I’m hot”

Lance felt himself burn redder than a thousand setting suns.

“No!”

“Really and that’s why you drooled over me lifting my shirt?”

“I did not!”

“Sure you didn’t”

Lance glared at Keith and Keith just smiled.

 _God, he hated him_.

Lance stood up to leave, but Keith was quicker and stepped up in front of him. “Does this mean you’re not gonna grow up and ask me out?”

Lance world stopped. He stopped all the could do was stare.

_Ask him out...?_

He saw Keith’s confident, teasing smile, and really he didn’t have a choice. How could he not take an opening like that.

“No, yes no, I mean will you go out with me?”

“Thought you’d never ask” Keith’s smiled wider.

Suddenly Lance felt brave a leaned forward to kiss Keith’s cheek. Now it was Keith’s turn to turn bright red.

Huh, Lance thought, was kisses all it took to make Keith blush he would have to give him many.

“Come one,” Keith said, “you don’t have any more classes do you?” Lance shook his head.

“Good because I knew the perfect place to go” He took Lance’s hand in his and dragged him away from the tree.

“You are not scared of motorbikes, are you?”

Lance had never put much thought into it, but smiled and said no. The next thing he knew he has his arms wrapped around Keith and was flying through the city. They reached the top of a hill and Keith sat them down there to look over out to the ocean.  He held Lance’s hand again and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder and Lance was at peace.

“When did you know you liked me?”

Lance looked down and Keith.  “When I first saw you smile. It shot me right through the heart and I have never been the same. How about you?”

“That time when we went to get milkshakes while working on the project and your sister, Sofia I think, sent you a text hat made you laugh so hard you snorted milkshake through your nose.”

“Oh my god you fell for that? I thought I would die when it happened I was so embarrassed.”

“Well I thought it was cute, I thought you were really cute”

“Oh. Well, when did you know I liked you”

“From the start”

Lance shot straight up, “What?”

“Lance you aren’t exactly subtle”

“But, but, why didn’t _you_ ask me out?”

“Maybe because you flirt with everything with two legs and I figured you weren’t aware of your crush on me. I wasn’t sure you were until last night, or this morning, when you freaked out over me being gay.”

“Oh,” Lance smiled, “okay.” Looking out over the water holding Keith’s hand he thought that he was very well on his way on falling a little bit in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it was fun to write this so i hope it was fun to read. Comment's get me going so please comment. Hey! Comment ideas of what you'd like me to write? (Klance only) I can't promise i'll do them but it would be fun to get ideas!


End file.
